Passé ombrageux
by SerpySnape
Summary: Dolorès Ombrage n'a pas toujours porté son fichu nœud rose... Comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là?


Mr et Mrs Granger prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine lorsqu'un bruit familier de froissement d'ailes leur parvint de l'extérieur. Mr Granger, qui étalait copieusement de la marmelade sur une tranche de pain, arrêta son geste. Il leva la tête au moment où une chouette effraie se posait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle fixa Mr Granger de ses grands yeux ambrés, derrière le carreau.

\- Le moment de la journée que je préfère ! S'exclama ce dernier qui s'était levé de sa chaise et se dirigeait avec enthousiasme vers l'animal.

La chouette tenait dans son bec un exemplaire de _La Gazette du_ sorcier, qu'elle laissa tomber dans la main tendue de Mr Granger. Il caressa doucement la tête de l'animal de sa main libre. La chouette ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un hululement de satisfaction. Mr Granger fouilla ensuite dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit cinq noises, qu'il glissa dans la bourse de cuir du rapace. La chouette s'envola aussitôt et disparut derrière les toits des maisons.

\- Je crois que cette chouette t'aime bien, commenta Mrs Granger, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

Son mari lui répondit par un sourire complice alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir face à elle.

Mr et Mrs Granger s'étaient abonnés au journal quotidien des sorciers deux semaines seulement auparavant, en l'absence de leur fille. Ils se doutaient en effet que Hermione aurait certainement désapprouvé, arguant que _La Gazette du sorcier_ était un torchon sans intérêt et qu'elle leur donnerait une vision erronée du monde des sorciers. Ils avaient été surpris, d'ailleurs, de voir que leur fille n'avait pas mis fin à son abonnement, alors que de toute évidence elle abhorrait le journal. Mais lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé une explication, Hermione s'était seulement contentée de leur répondre qu'elle avait ses raisons ...

Mr et Mrs Granger n'étaient pas dupes, loin de là, et ils avaient remarqué, dès son retour à la maison pour les grandes vacances, que quelque chose en elle avait changé, s'était assombri même. Et s'ils s'abstenaient de poser des questions à leur fille, devinant pertinemment qu'elle refuserait de leur parler de ce qui la tracassait, ils avaient pris les choses en main et s'étaient abonnés à _La_ _Gazette_. Ils pressentaient que quelque chose d'important se tramait dans le monde des sorciers, et ils ne voulaient pas être tenus à l'écart.

Mais ils avaient parcouru quotidiennement le journal en long, en large et en travers, sans rien remarquer qui les inquiétât, dans aucun article. Cependant, ils se sentaient désormais plus proches de cet univers qui était celui de leur fille et qu'ils connaissaient si peu.  
Les pensées de Mrs Granger convergèrent alors vers sa fille. Elle lui manquait . Terriblement. Elle réalisa qu'en ce moment même, Hermione devait se trouver à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle allait rentrer en cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie, et était déjà surexcitée à l'idée de passer ses BUSE, ce qui amusait beaucoup ses parents. Comme ils avaient été fiers quand elle leur avait annoncé sa nomination en tant que préfète !

La voix de son mari tira Mrs Granger de ses pensées.  
\- A toi l'honneur ? Proposa-t-il en lui désignant du menton le journal posé sur la table.  
\- Merci chéri.

Elle s'empara du quotidien et retira l'élastique qui le maintenait enroulé. Lorsqu'elle l'eut déroulé, son regard se posa inévitablement sur la photo qui était en première page, et son visage se décomposa.

Mr Granger, inquiet, se leva et se posta aux côtés de sa femme. Il vit à son tour la photo et blêmit.  
\- Mon dieu... C'est _elle_! Murmura-t-il.

Il lut le titre de l'article et blêmit encore davantage, si tant est que ce fut possible. « Dolorès Ombrage nommée professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard ».

Mr et Mrs Granger se regardèrent, alarmés, puis baissèrent à nouveau les yeux vers le portrait mouvant.

Ombrage arborait un air suffisant, tandis que sa bouche large et molle s'étirait en un sourire mielleux qui semblait les narguer...

 _Seize ans plus tôt..._

Un homme à la silhouette dégingandée traversait Charing Cross Road au pas de course, sous une pluie battante. Le souffle court, l'homme ralentit à peine lorsqu'il aperçut, à quelques mètres seulement devant lui, le magasin de disques dont sa sœur lui avait parlé. Le pub où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous étant invisible pour les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques, il ne pouvait donc s'y rendre qu'en sa compagnie.

Voyant que personne ne l'attendait devant le magasin, l'homme soupira de soulagement. Sa sœur lui aurait sûrement passé un sacré savon pour son retard, d'autant qu'elle savait se montrer particulièrement intimidante quand elle était en colère. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne soit pas déjà arrivée ?

 _À peine_ se posait-il la question qu'un craquement sonore retentit, tout proche, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna pour faire face à la femme trapue qui venait de transplaner juste derrière lui. Elle avait une grosse tête flasque sur un cou quasi inexistant, et ses grands yeux ronds le dévisageaient avec froideur.  
-Tu en as mis du temps Albertius ! Siffla-t-elle.  
La voix, aussi cinglante que la pluie et le vent qui lui fouettaient le visage, fit tressaillir le dénommé Albertius.  
\- Je me suis perdu en chemin, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard venimeux de sa sœur. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Dolorès.

Celle-ci le regardait d'un œil noir sous son parapluie, mais n'ajouta rien, et se contenta de se diriger vers le pub, qui venait d'apparaître entre le magasin de disques et la librairie adjacente. Son frère lui emboîta le pas.

Ils franchirent les portes du _Chaudron Baveur_ et Dolorès, suivie de son frère, se dirigea vers une table située dans un coin de la salle, un peu en retrait. Parfait. Au moment où elle prenait place sur la banquette, elle vit ce dernier qui l'observait tout à coup avec insistance.  
Sous ses cheveux bruns dégoulinants de pluie, Albertius affichait un air incrédule et perplexe à la fois.  
\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il enfin, se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face de sa sœur, qui fronça les sourcils. Dolorès, tu es...  
\- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? L'interrompit le serveur.  
\- Pour moi, ce sera un jus d'œillet, répondit Dolorès.  
\- Et moi je prendrais volontiers un Whisky Pur-Feu s'il-vous-plaît.

Quand le serveur se fut éloigné, Albertius pencha sa tête en avant au-dessus de la table et chuchota:  
\- Bon sang Dolorès ! Tu es enceinte ! Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?

Sa sœur, malgré sa surprise, garda un air impassible mais sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement.  
-Comment... Comment le sais-tu ?  
Albertius leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Voyons Dolorès, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Certes un peu long à la détente parfois, mais même le plus parfait des idiots ne pourrait pas ne pas s'apercevoir que tu es enceinte jusqu'aux oreilles !  
\- J'ai utilisé un sortilège de dissimulation, personne n'est au courant pour la grossesse, répondit-elle froidement. Comment se peut-il que...  
\- Ton sort est sans nul doute efficace pour berner les sorciers, la coupa-t-il, mais je pense que tu ne peux abuser les Moldus... Ou les Cracmols... En bref, tous ceux qui ne sont guère sensibles aux manifestations magiques.  
Sa sœur eut un rictus de dégoût en entendant les mots « Moldus » et « Cracmols ». Albertius en fut blessé, comme de coutume, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se doutait que l'aversion de sa sœur pour les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques – lui y compris – ne disparaîtrait pas comme par enchantement, et aucune incantation, aucune potion, ne pourrait rien y changer, il en était certain.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
Le rictus dédaigneux s'effaça aussitôt du visage de Dolorès, cédant la place à une moue contrite. Elle avait le regard fuyant d'un enfant pris en faute , mais elle se ressaisit vite et se racla la gorge avant de répondre.  
\- Bientôt huit mois...

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table, qui fut momentanément interrompu lorsque le serveur déposa leurs commandes sur la table. Dolorès se tortillait nerveusement sur la banquette, tandis que son frère avalait une longue rasade de Whisky Pur-Feu. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et le fit tousser.  
\- Nom d'un dragon, s'écria-t-il après un moment, le sang échauffé par l'alcool, vas-tu me dire comment diable tu as pu te retrouver dans cette... situation ?

Dolorès ne répondit pas tout de suite. Oserait-elle lui avouer qu'elle avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie en tombant éperdument amoureuse d'un homme plus jeune qu'elle – un Moldu qui plus est – et qu'obnubilée par sa passion digne d'une adolescente écervelée, elle en avait oublié tous ses principes, et toute sa prudence ? Certainement pas.  
Elle avait toujours évité comme la peste les Moldus, les Cracmols, les hybrides, toute cette vermine qui n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux, et c'était à peine si son propre frère dérogeait à la règle... Pourtant, elle avait été assez stupide pour se laisser duper par un misérable Sang-de-Bourbe, qui avait réussi là où tous auraient échoué s'ils avaient eu l'audace de vouloir séduire la méprisante et antipathique Dolorès Ombrage... Cet homme l'avait charmée au point de lui faire tourner la tête.

Un beau matin, elle s'était réveillée seule dans son lit. Il était parti sans crier gare. Pas même une lettre d'adieu, il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui... Du moins était-ce ce qu'elle croyait au début, avant de réaliser qu'elle était enceinte.

Il lui aurait été facile, grâce à la magie, de découvrir sa véritable identité – car le lâche lui avait donné un faux nom – ou de le retrouver afin de lui jeter tous les maléfices possibles et imaginables. Mais, par fierté, elle n'en fit rien. En revanche, à partir de ce moment-là, son mépris notoire pour les Moldus, les Cracmols, et pour tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme inférieurs aux sorciers de sang-pur, ne cessa de croître au fil du temps, au point qu'elle en oubliait presque qu'elle-même était de sang-mêlé...

\- Dolorès, tu m'écoutes ? Insista Albertius .

La sorcière leva lentement les yeux vers son frère et le regarda fixement. Retrouvant sa froideur habituelle et son attitude hautaine, elle lui répondit d'un ton sec :  
\- Que t'importe comment j'en suis arrivée là! Ce qui importe est ce qu'il convient de faire maintenant. Je te rappelle que j'ai quarante-cinq ans Albertius, j'ai passé l'âge d'élever un enfant. Sans compter que les enfants ne sont rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste agacé de la main. Ma carrière est tout ce qui compte et...  
\- Tu vas donc abandonner ton bébé ? L'interrompit Albertius, choqué.  
\- Oui, je ne vois guère d'autre solution à envisager, répondit-elle simplement, avant de boire une gorgée de son jus d'œillet.

Albertius Ombrage n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours su que sa sœur était une femme antipathique et un peu trop ambitieuse, bornée et dénuée de scrupules, un monstre d'égoïsme. Mais l'entendre parler d'abandonner son enfant d'un ton indifférent, c'était trop pour lui. Serrant les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures, il se retint d'exploser. Il avait presque envie d'aller acheter une Bombabouse pour la lui balancer au visage.

\- Désolée de te décevoir Albertius, poursuivit sa sœur, d'un ton qui ne semblait pas du tout désolé. Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler, mais tu n'étais pas sensé être au courant de mon état. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Sur ces mots, Dolorès Ombrage se leva, jeta un dernier regard venimeux à son frère, et transplana sans autre forme de procès.

La semaine qui suivit, Albertius n'eut de cesse de penser au malheureux bébé que sa sœur s'apprêtait à abandonner sans le moindre état d'âme. Si elle tenait vraiment à se débarrasser de son enfant, pourquoi ne le confierait-elle pas, dans ce cas, à des personnes fiables ? Des personnes qui sauraient donner à ce bébé tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dont il aurait besoin ? Plutôt que de le confier à un quelconque orphelinat moldu ?

Après tout, il était l'oncle de ce bébé qui naîtrait bientôt, et il se sentait directement concerné par son avenir. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la question, il avait même tout de suite pensé à un couple d'amis qui correspondrait parfaitement au profil des parents aimants et attentionnés qu'il imaginait. Ils étaient à vrai dire ses deux seuls amis, rencontrés alors qu'il était étudiant à la fac dentaire.

Il avait été bien difficile pour le Cracmol qu'il était de trouver sa place, tant dans la communauté sorcière que dans la communauté moldue. Avec un prénom comme le sien, Albertius dut supporter les brimades de ses camarades de classe moldus tout au long de sa scolarité. Sans parler des mots insolites tels que « Gringotts » ou « Quidditch » qui lui échappaient parfois, et qui lui valurent de passer pour un personnage fantasque, peut-être même un brin dérangé, qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.  
Et parmi les sorciers, on le considérait comme un raté, un moins que rien...

Il n'avait pour ainsi dire sa place nulle part. Et il lui fallut attendre son entrée en première année de Fac pour qu'il se sente enfin dans son élément au sein de la communauté moldue, lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de deux étudiants de sa promotion, déjà en couple à l'époque, qui se montrèrent d'emblée tolérants, ouverts d'esprits, et peu enclins aux préjugés... tout l'inverse de sa sœur.

Il se sentit tellement en confiance avec eux qu'il ne tarda pas à leur parler de sa situation de Cracmol, leur révélant ainsi l'existence des sorciers. Ils furent d'abord incrédules, puis finirent par intégrer cette nouvelle réalité avec un enthousiasme certain. Bien sûr, ils gardèrent pour eux les confidences de leur ami.

Albertius hésita un bon moment avant de se décider à aller voir sa sœur. Un dimanche, il se rendit finalement à l'appartement de cette dernière et sonna. Lorsque Dolorès lui ouvrit la porte, elle parut d'abord surprise de le voir, puis ne cacha pas son agacement.  
\- Albertius, je ne changerai pas d'avis, annonça-t-elle sans préambule, avec sa froideur caractéristique.  
\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit son frère tout en l'empêchant de lui claquer la porte au nez. J'ai... j'ai un service à te demander en fait. Enfin, ce serait plutôt à des amis à moi que tu rendrais service... Tu comptes me laisser sur le pas de ta porte ?

Dolorès pinça les lèvres, plus agacée que jamais, mais s'écarta pour laisser entrer son frère.  
\- Et pourquoi aurais-je envie de rendre service à tes amis ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux alors qu'ils traversaient le corridor jusqu'au salon.  
\- Parce que tu serais gagnante aussi dans l'histoire.

Albertius s'installa dans un fauteuil gris anthracite, face à sa sœur qui avait pris place dans un canapé assorti. Le salon était élégant et confortable, tout en restant sobre et moderne. Une bibliothèque chargée de livres et de bibelots occupait tout un pan de mur.  
Dolorès prit la théière qui se trouvait sur la table basse et se servit une tasse de thé, sans prendre la peine d'en proposer une à son frère.  
\- Bien, je t'écoute, lui dit-elle avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres.

Albertius Ombrage prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre la parole. Ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur le ventre de cette dernière. Elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher, c'était le moment ou jamais d'essayer de la persuader.  
Il lui parla donc de ses amis moldus qui essayaient d'avoir un enfant depuis plusieurs années, sans succès. Des gens fiables, généreux, en qui il avait toute confiance.  
\- Ce serait toujours mieux que l'orphelinat, plaida-t-il encore, commençant à perdre espoir devant le visage inexpressif de sa sœur.

Celle-ci gardait les yeux baissés sur sa tasse dont elle remuait machinalement le contenu avec sa petite cuillère.  
Elle finit tout de même par lever les yeux vers lui après avoir reposé sa tasse de thé sur la table basse.  
\- J'irai parler à tes Moldus, concéda-t-elle enfin. Mais contrairement à ce que tu as affirmé tout à l'heure, je n'ai absolument rien à y gagner. Qu'il soit confié à une institution ou à des particuliers, cela ne changera rien au fait que cet enfant ne restera pas avec moi.  
Elle se tut quelques instants.  
\- Mais il est vrai que je n'ai rien à perdre non plus, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Dans tous les cas, une fois que le bébé sera né, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton sans réplique. Albertius hocha la tête, vaincu. Jusqu'au bout il avait espéré que sa sœur reviendrait sur sa décision, lui prouverait qu'elle n'était pas à ce point égoïste, qu'il se trompait sur son compte. Mais elle parlait de son enfant avec un tel détachement, comme si elle n'était en aucun cas concernée, qu'il en avait la nausée. Le sort du bébé ne la préoccupait pas le moins du monde, et ce constat le consternait et l'affligeait à la fois.

Il fut malgré tout surpris et soulagé que sa sœur veuille bien rencontrer ses deux amis.  
Bien entendu, Albertius s'était rendu chez ces derniers quelques jours auparavant, et avait évoqué la situation délicate dans laquelle se trouvait sa sœur. Il s'était même risqué à leur faire part de son intention les concernant et , malgré ses craintes initiales, Albertius avait été ravi de voir que l'idée les enchantait.  
Toutefois, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas se réjouir trop vite il s'agissait pour le moment d'une éventualité, que sa sœur pourrait choisir de considérer ou pas.

Trois semaines entières s'écoulèrent et Dolorès Ombrage ne s'était toujours pas présentée chez les amis de son frère. Ces derniers avaient fini par se résigner, pensant qu'elle avait dû confier son nourrisson à l'orphelinat sans tenir compte de la proposition d'Albertius.

Puis un soir, le 19 septembre précisément, on sonna à la porte juste après le dîner. Les deux époux, qui étaient alors en train de débarrasser la table, se regardèrent, intrigués. Il commençait à se faire tard et ils n'attendaient personne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée et découvrirent, à travers le judas, la silhouette trapue de leur visiteuse tardive. Les yeux globuleux légèrement exorbités de cette dernière affichaient une expression peu avenante.  
L'épouse, hésitante, resta plusieurs secondes la main sur la poignée de la porte, avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure pour ouvrir à l'inconnue.  
-Mr et Mrs Granger ? Demanda la femme d'une voix étonnamment haut perchée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à elle.  
Les Granger firent un signe affirmatif de la tête. La femme semblait les jauger du regard. Elle portait un paquet dans les bras, qui intrigua Mrs Granger. Le visage et le buste de l'inconnue étant plongés dans la pénombre, elle ne pouvait distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit le paquet _bouger_. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un paquet était en fait un minuscule bébé emmitouflé dans une petite couverture blanche, et dont on distinguait à peine les quelques boucles brunes éparses sur sa tête, car il avait le visage enfoui au creux de l'épaule de la femme.  
En voyant le bébé endormi, les Granger devinèrent aisément l'identité de leur visiteuse. Elle était aussi trapue que son frère était dégingandé, et elle leur fut tout de suite aussi antipathique que son frère leur avait paru d'emblée sympathique.

\- Je suis Dolorès Ombrage, se présenta la femme inutilement.

Pris au dépourvu, décontenancés, les Granger ne surent quoi répondre mais s'effacèrent pour la laisser entrer.

La femme prit place sur le canapé du salon, posant son regard partout autour d'elle, examinant les lieux de son regard de rapace. Ils remarquèrent vite que celle-ci ne baissait pas une seule fois les yeux vers son bébé. On eut presque dit qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de la présence de ce petit corps contre le sien.  
\- L'enfant est né il y a quelques heures, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Je viens pour vous dire que je suis d'accord pour vous _la_ laisser, ajouta-t-elle sans un regard pour son bébé, si toutefois mon offre vous intéresse ?

Mr et Mrs Granger étaient choqués. Ombrage disait tout cela sur un ton de femme d'affaires, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une banale _transaction_ , comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet encombrant dont elle souhaitait se débarrasser au plus vite – ce qui était sûrement le cas, pensa Mrs Granger qui sentit tout à coup sa gorge se nouer.  
Son regard accrocha celui de son mari, qui semblait aussi bouleversé qu'elle. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant, qui bougea un peu dans son sommeil. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était déjà rempli d'amour et de tendresse pour cette petite fille privée d'amour maternel.  
\- Je vous laisse seuls cinq minutes pour que vous puissiez prendre votre décision. Avant la fin de la soirée je serai partie, avec ou sans l'enfant, et dans tous les cas vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi après ce soir, énonça Ombrage d'un ton formel et péremptoire.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine avec le bébé pour les laisser seuls.

Mr et Mrs Granger se regardèrent alors d'un air entendu. Leur décision était prise depuis bien des années. Ils rêvaient depuis tellement longtemps d'être parents, et voilà que le destin sonnait à leur porte !  
Mrs Granger sourit à son mari, émue aux larmes. Celui-ci prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes et les serra ainsi un moment, sans la quitter des yeux. Ils savouraient ce moment unique où ils comprenaient que leur vie allait être chamboulée, or ce chamboulement ils l'avaient attendu pendant de longues années.  
\- Et puis on ne peut pas laisser cette pauvre petite entre les mains de cette horrible bonne femme, chuchota Mrs Granger comme pour clore cette discussion silencieuse.

Ombrage, le bébé toujours endormi dans ses bras, revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, et les interrogea du regard. Les Granger avaient les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle comprit donc sans peine que leur décision était prise.

\- J'ai oublié de vous préciser, reprit négligemment Ombrage en reprenant place sur le canapé, qu'il est inutile que vous retourniez voir Albertius. Je lui ai lancé un sortilège d'amnésie, il ne sait plus ni que j'étais enceinte ni qu'il vous connaissait. Vous ne faites plus partie de sa vie, et si vous tenez à avoir l'enfant, oubliez-le. Définitivement.

Les Granger accusèrent le coup.

\- La magie se chargera des formalités administratives, continua Ombrage de la même voix impassible. Et enfin, vous devrez vous soumettre tout à l'heure, l'un après l'autre, au Serment Inviolable. Il est hors de question que quiconque puisse jamais faire le lien entre _votre_ enfant et moi.

Le couple, soucieux de voir le bébé loin de cette femme abjecte qui lui tenait lieu de mère, se plia sans discuter à toutes les exigences de cette dernière... hormis une seule.

\- J'aimerais que le deuxième prénom de l'enfant soit le même que le mien, avait déclaré Ombrage juste avant de transplaner. Jane était le prénom de ma grand-mère paternelle, une femme intelligente, ambitieuse. Elle a fait de moi la femme accomplie que je suis devenue, avait-elle ajouté, gonflée d'orgueil.

Mais Mr et Mrs Granger ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Leur fille n'aurait rien en commun avec sa mère biologique, elle ne garderait de l'héritage maternel que l'intelligence et la détermination, Mrs Granger s'en fit la promesse ce soir-là.  
C'est pourquoi ils choisirent Jean comme deuxième prénom car, en intervertissant l'ordre des lettres du prénom Jane, Mrs Granger voyait là, en quelque sorte, une façon symbolique d'inverser la tendance...

Cependant, Dolorès Ombrage ne sut jamais rien de tout cela, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette nuit-là, aussitôt rentrée chez elle, elle s'infligea un sortilège d'amnésie afin d'oublier définitivement l'existence du bébé.  
Quelque chose qui était déjà fissuré en elle acheva alors de se briser, à son insu. Et le lendemain, elle arborait pour la première fois un cardigan rose de laine pelucheuse ainsi qu'un horrible bandeau lilas. C'en était fini des couleurs et des décorations sobres qu'elle avait pourtant toujours affectionnées.

Personne ne comprit jamais cette soudaine obsession de Dolorès Ombrage pour les accessoires de petite fille.


End file.
